danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Akiro Lynn
}} Akiro Lynn is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. His title is Ultimate Writer. Appearance Akiro is a 17 years old man who looks slightly younger than he is. He has thin traits and a thin body, and given his cute appearance he is rather tall. He has orange hair and green eyes, and wears a white t-shirt with some sort of mask in the shape of a pocket - without being one - drawn on the upper left, with grey jeans and grey and white shoes. Personality Akiro is extremely shy, and so hesitant it makes him stutter most of the time. However, whenever he feels confident, he speaks flawlessy, plus, he makes a lot of efforts to talk in spite of his shyness. He seems confident in his ideas but hesitant to express them. He usually thinks things through and gets good-sounding ideas which he puts into action without necessarily asking for an opinion first, maybe worried he will bother the others. His cheeks quickly become red, sometimes for seemingly no reason, but he tries his best to not let that keep him from expressing himself. Talent ... History Introduction Akiro's first name is Japanese, but his last name is English. He says that he was born in Japan, but he didn't live there really long. However, he pronounces his first name with a Japanese accent, and while he doesn't object when someone pronounces it differently, he prefers it that way. The First Real Life Killing Game Akiro can't hide his shyness to anybody, mainly because he can't help getting red everytime he hesitates and stuttering most of the time. However, he shows his opposition to the killing game and the very idea of killing early on, getting upset at the mention of anything wrong happening. Staying optimistic, he is convinced that it would be unrealistic for there to not be a way out, and while he doesn't generally try to encourage the others, he explains his view whenever someone loses hope in that idea, hoping that they'll believe in it too. ... Relationships Jan Lyons Jan and Akiro started hanging out early on, easily getting along. They are both the same age, and Jan's calm attitude contrasts with Akiro's habit to get easily flustered, making them an odd pair but also being the probable reason why they get along peacefully. The two of them often hang out with Alice, and while Akiro hints that he's a little jealous of how well Alice and Jan get along, the latter shows to be very toughtful towards him on numerous occasions. Chloe Lloyd Akiro and Chloe find themselves working together to find an exit or a meaning to the dome they are trapped in. While she is not very confident in his ideas at first, she quickly finds out that he often does the right things, and states "I’ve decided I’ll trust you forever now, Mr Good-ideas." She is later seen reassuring him when he was attacked by Monokuma. It is unclear what he thinks of her, though he has been collaborating with her with no apparent issues. Alice Thorsen Alice and Akiro are rarely seen one without the other, as the two of them spend most of their time hanging out together with Jan. While Akiro hints that he's jealous of how well Alice and Jan get along, she seems to be really fond of him, as she congratulates him for his efforts and states she "loves him so much". Neo Devin ... Gallery Quotes * “Ah- I’m the Ultimate Writer. Apparently, haha…” * “You’re… You’re accepting this situation too easily.” * “If there’s an entrance, there’s an exit. If we have food rations, they have to come from somewhere. If Monokuma promises that by murdering someone we can get out, it means there’s a way out… So… All that's left is to find it.” * “O-Oh, yes! I totally understand! It’s like, it’s like this new trend, writers who write a young character with an internal point of view, and always make them think their verbs fully instead of shortening them, like we do when we normally talk. They do that because they think it makes their teenager novel look like classical literature, but it really doesn’t, it makes it less realistic and I kinda hate it…” Trivia * Akiro is one of the few characters to have been created before Murder Fabrication, initially for another unrelated story. * His first name, Akiro (あきろう) translates to "to give up". Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Talent: Writer Category:Literature and Language-based Talents